Strong Bonds
by loveistheanswer13
Summary: 14-year-old Jaymie Huff has always had strong bonds with one of the members of Teen Top...but what happens when she starts to develop strong bonds for another member? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So my latest obsession is this Kpop group called Teen Top. I'm not so sure if all of the facts are right, but if there are some incorrections just tell me and I'll be happy to fix them. :) So, here we go.**

* Five years ago*

Nine-year-old Jaymie Huff sat alone at her kitchen table drawing. She waited for her new babysitter to arrive. Her mom, the Hollywood agent, paced back and forth talking into a cell phone. Her father, the wealthy doctor, was working late as he was most of the time. Jaymie stayed to herself most of the time and didn't really like her babysitters. She had went through at least five in the last two months. Her parents? They rarely paid any attention to her. Mom was alwas working with a client, traveling. Dad was always at the hospital, doing paperwork and surgeries. Tonight, of all nights, her mom was going to the recording studio with her new client and her dad, like always, was at work. Jaymie waited for her mother to say something to her. To show any sign of remembering what today was. Why? Because today was Jaymie Huff's ninth birthday.

Finally, the front door opened. Her mom groaned with annoyance. She told whoever she was talking to on the cell phone she'd be there soon. Mrs. Huff hung up and called Jaymie to the door. The young, curly-haired girl skipped to where she was meeting her brand new babysitter. Jaymie looked up at him. He didn't seem to older than her, maybe just a few years. His eyes were small and brown. She noticed they were just like a girl in her class who came from China, so she assumed he was Asian. He was also quite short. The boy bit his lip and there were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead.

"It's about time," Mrs. Huff muttered, "Jaymie this is Lee Byunghun, your new babysitter." Jaymie scrunched her nose.

"I can't say that." She said plainly. Lee Byunghun chuckled and bent over to her height, which didn't require much bending.

"What would you like to call me, then?"His English wasn't very good. Jaymie narrowed her eyes. None of her babysitters asked _her_ what they would like to be called. They just said to call them 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'. She was a taken aback.

"I-I don't know...We'll work on it though!" He smiled down at the perky eyed girl. Mrs. Huff rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've got to go. I'm late already. Bye, Jaymie. Love you." She said half heartedly as started to exit the house. Jaymie waited for a 'Happy Birthday', but it never came and her little heart broke in two. She brushed it off and looked up at her sitter.

"Wanna go up to my playroom and play doctor?"

"Sure." He grinned at her innocence.

Jaymie lead him upstairs to her playroom which was overflowed with toys. She sat him down and told him to stay there while she bounded to her father's room and put on his doctors jacket which was much to big for her. Her sitter giggled as she entered, tripping over her dad's coat. She grabbed her fake doctors kit and grabbed her fake stethescope and the a toy needle.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" She said in her grown-up voice.

"I don't know, Dr. Huff. I don't feel very well." He tried really hard not to smile, but failed. She put the stethtescope's headphones in her ears and put the circular part to his chest.

"Hmm...Heartbeat sounds good. Open wide and say 'aahh' " She picked up her tiny flashlight she kept in there and waited for him to open his mouth. Once he did, she turned on the light and gasped.

"Oh, no! You have have strep throat!"

He put on a pretend shocked face. "Is there anything you can do, Doc?"

Jaymie grabbed her toy needle and said, "This will make it all better." She put the toy to his arm and pressed down the handle. He pretended to flinch but then smiled.

"Thank you. I feel so much better now." Jaymie smiled. None of her babysitters played with her before. The girl sitters usually sent her up to her room and talked on the phone and the boy sitters usually let her do whatever and invite their girlfriends over...and did dirty things. She skipped over to where she kept her sweets and grabbed a lollipop.

"Here you go. For being such a good patient!"

"Thank you so much for the _lollipop."_ Jaymie scrunched her nose.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, thank you for the _lollipop_." Jaymie thought for a second. He said lollipop like rorripop. "Why do you talk like that?" Most people would be offended, but Lee Byunghun didn't really care. After all, she was only nine and she didn't know any better.

"I'm from Korea." Jaymie's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's so cool! Can you teach me Korean? I can teach you how to say your L's better!"

He smiled. "Of course." She clapped her hands and pulled off her stethoscope.

"I'm bored with doctor. Let's play dolls." Her sitter nervously chuckled and followed her to the other corner of the room where an enormous dollhouse stood. Jaymie picked up a boy doll and a girl doll. She gave him the boy doll and she kept the girl doll.

"Here, mine's Emily. She's twenty years old and she likes mini golf. What's yours"

Lee Byunghun rumaged his head for a personality. "Uh, well, he's twenty years old and he's an average Joe..."

"Average Joe..." Jaymie repeated. She gasped. "That's it!" She dropped her dolland started downstairs.

"Jaymie? Jaymie, where are you going?" He called after her. He ran after her to find that she had gone to the kitchen where she was drawing earlier. Her supplies were still there and she was scribbling on a piece of paper with a blue crayon. She looked up to see him staring at her.

"Over here!" He went over and sat down beside her. He looked down at the paper where she was scribbling to see four letters.

'L. Joe'

He forrowed his brow. "What's this?"

"It's what I'm going to call you! I can't say your name and it'll help you with your L's and you said your doll was an average Joe, so I came up with this! L. Joe!"

"L. Joe..." He wondered out loud, "I like it."

A slow grin spread across Jaymie's face. "I knew you would. I'm bored again. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Jaymie ran over to the DVD player and put in her favorite movie, _Harry Potter and the Socerer's Stone_. Only a few minutes in the movie Jaymie spoke up.

"L. Joe, how long have you been in California?"

"About a year."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen. My birthday wasn't too long ago." Her face dropped when she heard the word 'birthday' and L. Joe noticed.

"What's wrong?" A tear came down Jaymie's face.

"Today is my birthday..." L. Joe felt like his heart broke. This little girl's birthday was today and both of her parents had left her with a babysitter. He paused the movie. Jaymie looked up at him with a tear streaked face. He sighed and gave a small smile.

"Got any cake mix?" Jaymie sniffled and grinned. She took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. There, they made a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting...with a little extra ingredient L. Joe added. Jaymie couldn't wait for it to cool down so while L. Joe wasn't looking, she stuck her hand in the cake and ate it. And it was the_ best_ cake she had ever eaten. L. Joe noticed the handprints in the cake and the guilty look on her face but he just giggled and ignored it. When it was completly cooled down, he cut out two slices and sat back down to watch the rest of _Harry Potter._ Towards the end of the movie L. Joe felt slight pressure on his arm and heard soft snoring. He looked to his arm and saw that Jaymie had fallen asleep. He slowly and gentlely laid her down on the couch. He draped a blanket over her and sat at the kitchen table eating more cake.

...

...

L. Joe and Jaymie Huff quickly became friends afterwards. And yes, L. Joe taught Jaymie bits and pieces of Korean and Jaymie helped L. Joe with his L's. Over time L. Joe accepted his babysitting money not because he wanted to, but because her parents sort of made him. They made thier cake for thier birthdays and holidays and sometimes even just if they wanted to.

He continued to babysit until she was eleven,when he was fired for a small kitchen fire they had. They lost touch shortly after. She still saw him sometimes when she went on walks and he was on the other side of the street. She waved at him everytime, but he just gave a half-hearted smile. She stopped seeing him a few weeks after she turned thirteen and she never heard from him again...

That is until later that year when a girl from her school started obsessing over a new Kpop band called Teen Top.

**Well, that was kind of an explaination of things before the story actually started. Yes, I know that's not how L. Joe got his nickname but, that's why they call it fan**_**fiction**_**. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So heres chapter two of Strong Bonds! But before I start, I would like to thank my Unnie, for introducing me to Teen Top! Kthx bye!**

Thirteen-year-old Jaymie Huff sat on her living room couch with her legs propped up. She constantly kept checking for a text, call or anything as she listened to her iPod. Tomarrow was her fourteenth birthday and her parents had taken a three week vacation to Hawaii. She almost didn't care, I mean they had forgotten her birthday several times before, but there was that one twinge of curioustity in her that made her think if they actually forgot. She at least expected a call from her first real friend.

Her ex-babysitter.

Jaymie had become more distant since then. She barely talked to her babysitters and when she did she lashed out on them,causing them to quit soon afterwards. But she gave up long after she turned twelve and just settled with a young college girl named Kelly.

Speaking of Kelly, she was fumbling in the kitchen with cake mix and spoons.

Trying to make _L. Joe's_ cake.

"Jaymie," She called, "I've made you're favorite cake." Jaymie rolled her eyes and cranked up the volume on her iPod. After no response Kelly tried again.

"C'mon Jaymie, why won't you bake your _own birthday cake _with me?" _Because you're not L. Joe..._she thought. Jaymie knew that Kelly didn't care about her. She was just in it for the money. Now that she thought about it all of them were. But, Kelly was a bit different than the others. The others really showed that they didn't care about her but Kelly, she acted like she cared. She cooked, she tried to interact with her, but Jaymie could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't care at all.

Kelly came over in the living room and began to stroke Jaymie's hair. Jaymie flinched at the touch and paused her music.

"Jaymie," she began, " I know it's not as good as his but..."

It's true. Kelly's cake just plain sucked. She had tried it once. It was just like regular cake, but L. Joe's cake made all cakes taste like crap in comparison. And about Kelly knowing about him, if one of her babysitters asked about what her ex-babysitters, she glady told them about L. Joe. She tried her best to shape them into the perfection that he was but they always failed.

Kelly could tell by the glassy, sad stare Jaymie had that she was thinking about him.

"Jaymie..." she trailed, "He's gone. He's back in Korea, doing what he's dreamed about doing all of his life. He's probably succesful. But, sweetheart, he's probably forgotten all about you."

_He's probably forgotten all about you..._Those words replayed over and over in her head. Jaymie could feel the anger slowly rise over her while tears blurred her vision.

"I mean he's a Korean idol! He most likely has girls willing to throw themselves at him!"

_Shut up..._

"Just think, he has millions of fans!"

_Shut. Up._

"Everyday he has recording sessions and performances. He's so sucessf-"

"SHUT UP!" Jaymie screeched, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Kelly's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Stop talking about L. Joe like you know him! You don't! You don't know him only I do! And when he comes back you still won't know even an ounce about him!" Tears slipped ou of Jaymie's eyes. Kelly's look of shock turned into a look of sympathy.

"Sweetie , I think you're in de-"

"I am not in denial! Don't even try to tell me I am! I've been told over and over that I'm in denial! I'm not! He's coming back..." Kelly put a hand on Jaymie's shoulder. Jaymie slapped it off.

"And stop acting like you give a crap about me! I know you don't!" Jaymie said with pure hate in her eyes, "Admit it, you hate me as much as I hate you."

Kelly raised her hands in the air. "You know what? I _do_ hate you! Your just a spoiled little brat!Nobody even likes you! The only friend you've ever had is now half way across the world, living sucessfully. And what are you doing? Living in the past. _He'. ." _ That crossed the line. Tears where now pouring out of her eyes. She spun around and ran upstairs to her room. A few short moments later, she heard the front door slam and assumed that Kelly had left. Leaving her alone.

Fine. She didn't care. She was better off without a sitter anyways. Kelly's words replayed over and over in her head. She grabbed her hair with her hands and started hyperventalating. Was she going insane? Was she having an anxiety attack? Jaymie didn't know. She flopped face down and began to scream in between sobs. She stayed like that for quite some time until she heard the song Supa Luv fill the room. She lifted her head to see that her cell phone was ringing. Jaymie picked herself up from her bed and threw the phone across the room. It continued to ring, but Jaymie ignored it. She buried her face in her hands and picked up on her cries where she left off.

_Is she right?_ she thought, _Could L. Joe have forgotten about me?_

Her head snapped up to see pictures of her and L. Joe before he left. They're where many pictures ranging from silly to serious pictures. Her eyes settled on one they took the day he left. It was taken in the field behind her house, which had now became her favorite hiding spot from her parents and Kelly. They were both sporting the biggest smile anyone could ever have. Her eyes darted to a poster of thet Korean pop band Teen Top. She settled her eyes on the pink-haired rapper. Yes, it was L. Joe. She had found out that he had moved back to Korea to become an idol. She started looking at the other members. She would never admit it, but vocal-wise, her favorite was Niel. She just loved his voice. Don't get me wrong, Jaymie loved L. Joe's rapping but, there was just something about Niel's voice...Anyway, she looked back and forth from her picture to the Teen Top picture. She let one more tear slip out when she realized Kelly was right. Bravely, Jaymie wiped the tear away and looked to her computer. She stood up and and walked towards it. Jaymie saw that she had left it on from last night. She had two tabs. One of her blog. The other of the music video for the song, "Clap". She turned back around to the poster. Jaymie sighed and went back to the computer screen. _ Just because he forgot about me, _she thought, _doesn't mean I have to forget about him. _

Jaymie sat in the chair and began to type a blog post, praising Teen Top's newest music video.

...

...

The song "Supa Luv" filled the Korean dance studio. The emotional teen band Teen Top was perfecting each step except for a certain pink haired rapper, who seemed to be unfocused. When they got to the second chorus, on the jump, L. Joe didn't land on his feet, causing him to fall flat on his bottom. L. Joe groaned in pain and closed his eyes. Moments later, the music stopped and he was surrounded by his band members.

"_L. Joe," _ Chunji said, _"Gwenchana?" _ Meaning 'Are you o.k.?'.

_"Ne." _L. Joe grunted. Meaning 'Yes.' C.A.P grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Their choreographer gave them a break for L. Joe to recover from the fall. His bandmates let him have space and went to their cell phones, texting away. L. Joe went over to his phone and check the date for the billionth time. It was tomarrow. It was _really _tomarrow. He ran his hand through his pink hair and huffed. Jaymie's fourteenth birthday was tomarrow.

There wasn't a day that had gone by where he hasn't thought about her. Performing, recording, you name it. She was on his mind 24 hours a day. He even searched her on the internet. He found out that she had a blog that reviewed shows and musicians. He saw that many of them were about Teen Top. He was happy that she knew about them, he even taught the guys much English just in case he ever got the guts to visit her. But he also felt guilty. He wanted her to listen to them but, he didn't want her to know that after he left he had become sucessful and she was still stuck with those bastards she calls parents. They had probably left her with a babysitter on her birthday like they do every year. He had felt so bad about ignoring her after he was fired. He just didn't have the heart to say to his first real friend that they couldn't speak to each other anymore. Everytime his old, socially awkward self saw her eagerly wave from across the street, he had to try so hard from crying. His pace usually quickend till she was out of sight so he _could_ cry. Tears came to his eyes while he thought about this. He hurridly wiped them away so the guys wouldn't see him. He picked up his cell phone and dialed, what he was almost positive, Jaymie's number. Changjo passed him and peeked at L. Joe's phone. Changjo recognized the number as the gitl L. Joe always went on about and placed a hand on his shoulder. L. Joe looked over and bit his lip.

_"Fighting."_ Changjo said simply. L. Joe gave a thankful smile, for that meant something like 'Good luck' in Korean. Changjo walked away and L. Joe nervously pressed call. _1st ring...3rd ring...5th ring...7th...9th...10th...Voicemail. _He took a sharp breath and hung up. He grabbed a fistfull of pink hair and lightly tugged at it. He was just going to have to miss this birthday. For the third time in a row. And hope she enjoys her time with her sitter. And...

No.

He _was not _missing this one.

L. Joe clutched his phone so hard, he was surprised it didn't shatter in his hands. He walked to Teen Top's manager and gave him the toughest and demanding glare he could get.

"Get the next flight to California as soon as possible." He said in English with his teeth clenched. Thier manager would never admit it, but right now, he was quite afraid of the pink haired rapper who had to look _up_ at him. He nodded and not even a second later, L. Joe was sprinting across the room to the rest of Teen Top.

"Guys," all of thier heads snapped up, wondering why he was speaking in English, "Pack. Now. We're going to America."

**Ooooh, cliffhanger...well, not really. Eh, whatever. That's it for this chapter! Now, if you excuse me, I'll be printing off more pictures of Teen Top :D**

**3**


End file.
